A Love So Surprising
by SophieMary4
Summary: In the wake of a murdered three year old little girl, Maura and Jane find comfort and more in each other. Right now I have so many idea's just don't know how to get them down, there might be a new chapter soon, but there might not be till Rizzoli & Isles returns! Sorry guys!
1. How It All Began

A love so surprising.

Maura was sat at her desk, waiting for Detective Rizzoli and Detective Frost to show up. Re-reading her findings of the body, she sighed softly to herself, she hated it when the case was that of a child. She glanced up from the folder and looked through the glass at the small child, no older than 3 laying there, as if asleep. Maura knew this case was going to be hard on everyone, it was very rare to get a case that involved the murder of a child.

Jane was in the elevator with Frost, she sighed and looked at the door, lost in her own thought's. It wasn't fair, that poor child had her life ripped from her so young. She was never going to grow up, get married, have children of her own. It saddened Jane more than she let on to know all this, she just had to find the monster that did this to her.

The elevator reached its destination and Jane and Frost stepped into the Morgue. They stopped short as they saw the little girl laying on the autopsy table, she shouldn't be there. Maura walked out of her office and looked at the Detective's that had now joined her. She knew Jane was trying hard to hid how much it hurt her, but Maura knew her very well and she could see it in Jane's eyes. Frost on the other hand, had tears in his eye's at the sight of the child.

Maura walked over to the table and looked down at the little girl. Jane and Frost walked over and joined Maura. She hated the question she had to answer, but they needed to know to help find the monster that thought he had gotten away with murdering this poor innocent little girl.

Maura took a deep breath then turned to Jane and Frost.

"My examination show's that she suffered three broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken leg in two places.." She paused for a moment to swallow the lump in her throat, she wasn't normally effected so badly by cases, but this was just an infant that had been killed.

She continued and looked at the girl as she spoke. "As you can see she has bruising to her face and neck. She also has a fractured skull and broken jaw." Maura turned to look at the Detectives. "This child suffered before she was killed. Cause of death, asphyxiation."

Jane looked down at the child in front of her, no child should have to suffer what she suffered. "Is that everything that happened to her Maura?" She hated the idea that she wasn't just physically but sexually abused as well, but she had to know. By the look on Maura's face, she knew before she said anything. "Oh god." Was all she could say.

"From what I've found, she was also raped, on several occasions." She had to close her eyes before continuing "And not just from a male, Jane this child was raped by both male and female persons, and I'm sorry to say, but she would have suffered a great deal before they killed her."

Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing, how could someone do that to a child, and little girl, an innocent infant that had never done anything to hurt anyone! It sickened her to know that there were people out there that could hurt children and not give a damn about it!

Frost looked at the child then to Maura. "Did you get any DNA?" He was hoping she said yes, at least that could possibly give them a lead to finding the persons responsible for this little Jane Doe's suffering. And he was in luck, Maura nodded her head.

"Yes, I've sent it to the crime lab to be annualized." Maura turned to Jane. "Please find who did this to her, and please find her a family that can mourn over her loss, it's the only justice she needs, she deserves at least one good thing to come from the short time she was alive."

Jane reached out and took Maura's hand in hers. "I promise Maur, we will find the monster's that did this to her." Still holding Maura's hand she looked down at the child and whispered. "No one, child or otherwise, deserves to suffer the way she did, we'll find who did this and make sure no one else has to."

With that Jane and Frost left Maura with the Infant Jane Doe so they could try and see if they could find anyone that could claim her body, as horrible as that sounded, they knew that she deserved to at least be put to rest by people that cared about her.

After 4 hours of searching, Jane finally had something. Their Jane Doe was no longer a Jane Doe, she was three year old Eva Latiner. She looked up Eva's parent's and found that they had both done time for abuse, murder and robbery. Jane put her head in her hand's, the poor girl never stood a chance with parent's like them.

Jane took the lift down to see Maura and tell her she had a lead. When the elevator got to the morgue she saw Maura sat by the little girl's side, just staring at her. Jane came over and put her hand on Maura's shoulder. "She has a name. Eva, Eva Latiner." At this Maura started to sob.

Maura looked at Jane and shook her head slightly. "I know that family Jane, Eva's grandparents are very well off, and good friends with my mother and father, Jane I grew up with her mother, with Eva's mother." Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing then without question she pulled Maura to her and held her.

After a while Jane finally spoke. "Come on, I'm taking you home, Frost and Korsak can continue, if they need any more help I'm sure Frankie will help them." While she spoke she got Maura to her feet and walking to her office to get her coat and bag.

The ride to Jane's car was silent apart from the small hiccupping noises that occasionally came from Maura's direction. Jane opened the passenger's side for Maura then closed the door and got in the driver's side.

Jane made it to Maura's house in record time, she helped her out of the car then opened the door for her and told her to go and side on the couch. She walked over to the fridge and got a beer for her and poured a glass of wine for Maura, bringing the bottle to the table as she was sure Maura would need more than one glass tonight.

They sat in silence for a while, just sipping at their drink's, neither one sure what to say. Maura sighed, put her glass on the table and turned to look at Jane. "Marisol was never one that wanted to follow in her parent's footsteps. She was angry at them for sending her to boarding school." Jane knew better than to interrupt Maura right now, she needed to get a lot of her chest and Jane was going to let her.

"After a while Marisol become involved with one of the older girl's at the school, it wasn't uncommon but it was encouraged either. Marisol and Koya eventually ran away from the school, and their families, the last I hear about either of them was that they had split it off and Marisol was with an abusive guy, but she wouldn't leave him, she became involved with drugs and alcohol and slowly let her life slip away from her."

Jane listened intently to every word Maura had to say and sighed softly. "Do you know what happened to the other girl? Koya?" Jane felt a little disappointed when Maura shook her head, no. "Do you know the name of the man Marisol was seeing?" To this Maura nodded and gave his name, Dimitri.

Jane nodded and smiled softly at Maura and rubbed her arm gently. "This may help Maura. If we can find either Marisol or Dimitri then maybe we can get justice of little Eva." Maura nodded and looked at Jane.

"Will you stay the night? Please?" Maura looked at Jane so desperate for her not to leave her that Jane had no choice but to stay, she could very rarely say no to Maura and everyone knew it.

"Of course I'll stay Maur." Jane picked up her beer and finished it before getting up and going to grab another one. She came back and sat on the couch, closer to Maura than she had been. "How about we watch a movie? Take our minds off things for a while? You can pick the movie." Jane smiled softly, trying to ease things. Maura just nodded at her and went to pick out a film.

Jane couldn't see what Maura had picked, and as she put it in Jane when and ordered pizza for the both of them, 5 minutes later the pizza was here, Jane when and paid the guy and Maura had started the film. Jane sat back next to Maura and poured her another glass of wine, and took a swig of her beer.

"So what we watching Maur?" She glanced over at her and raised her eyebrow, taking a peace of pizza and taking a big bite of it.

"Friend's with benefit's" Maura stated she looked at Jane who had almost chocked on her pizza when Maura had told her what the film was and was now giving her a weird look. "What? It's a good film, plus both Mila and Justin are very attractive people."

Jane smirked and looked at Maura. "Both of them? Got a little crush on them have we Maura?" Maura was confused and tilted her head to the side then shrugged slightly at Jane.

"It's very normal to have an attraction to good looking people Jane, male or female, I'm sure there have been a few female celebrities you have been attracted to as well as male." Maura turned to face the T.V as the movie started, oblivious to the look on Jane's face.

Jane didn't reply to Maura she just took another slice of pizza and watched the T.V, Maura was right though, both the actors in the movie were good looking, and it was a good film. Every now and then Jane would glance over at Maura to try and see what was going through her mind.

Maura eventually relaxed into the couch, this made it hard for Jane to glance at her without getting caught. Half way through the movie Maura had managed to move closer to Jane and rest her head on her should and Jane had subconsciously put her arm around Maura.

Jane felt Maura's breathing start to slow down and she realized that she had fallen asleep, Jane grabbed the remote and turned the movie off and smiled at Maura, before slowly starting to move away, that was till Maura put her arm around Jane's waist and effectively held her in place as her pillow. _Looks like were sleeping here then._ Jane thought to herself as she got comfortable, careful not to wake Maura and pulled the blanket over them.

Maura stirred in the night and blinked opening her eyes. She smiled softly when she realized that she had been using Jane as pillow all night, she slowly sat up, making sure not to wake Jane, she looked so peaceful. Maura would never tell Jane but she knew that what she felt for her wasn't just friendship, that's why she loved night's like this, where she got to wake up next to Jane, but secretly hating that it wouldn't always be this way.

Jane had been slightly awake when Maura moved, but she made no move to show that she wasn't truly asleep, that's why it surprised her when she suddenly felt Maura's lip's on her cheek, kissing her gently. After that Jane slowly opened her eyes and looked at Maura.

_Shit!_ Was the first thing that went through Maura's mind when Jane's eyes opened after she had kissed her, she thought she was a sleep she really had! Maura stared at Jane like a deer being caught in a car head lights, before now she had never understood that, but now, now she knew exactly what it felt like.

"Maura?" Jane asked slightly confused as she sat up and rubbed her eye's, she was still kinda asleep but she knew she hadn't imagined the kiss Maura had given her. "Did you kiss me?" She watched Maura as her eyes went wide for a moment, she already knew her answer before she heard the word leave Maura's lips.

"Y-yes" Maura croaked out, she knew she couldn't lie so there was no point, she just really hoped this hadn't changed her relationship with Jane, she really didn't want to lose the friendship they had and she knew would only ever had. "Jane, I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!" Maura was panicking now.

Jane reached out and grabbed Maura's hand and looked at her. "I don't hate you Maur, I never could, I'm just…" Jane searched for the right words so she didn't offend the doctor. "Confused… slightly" Maura nodded and took a deep breath, it was better to just get it out there, and deal with it all once it was.

"Jane, I've known for a while know that what I feel for you goes beyond friendship, and I know you won't feel the same, you're not gay or bi or interested in women, you've made that clear, that's why I've never said anything till now." Maura paused for a moment to take a look at Jane.

"Maur…" Jane honestly didn't know what to say, but hearing what Maura had to say, it kinda hurt her. Sure she had always TOLD everyone she wasn't gay, but that never meant that she WASN'T, she wasn't but that didn't mean she wasn't slightly interested in being with a woman, and not just any woman, the only woman she had ever thought about being with and being comfortable with was Maura.

"Maur, how do you know that's true? Just because I've told people that, it doesn't mean anything… To be honest, I don't know if I am or not, but I know one thing" She paused to look into Maura's eyes. "I know that you're the exception, when I look at you Maur I know I could be happy with more than just the friendship we have, and don't get me wrong, I love our friendship, but I wouldn't be scared about… uh… I don't know how to put it, but I know that when I think about being with women I don't hate the idea, but when I think about being with you, it makes me smile."

Maura couldn't believe what she was hearing, Jane had thought about being with her, a grin spread across Maura's face as she looked at Jane. "You've thought about being with me?" She watched as Jane blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, yeh, I dunno, the idea of being with you just makes me happy, I mean I love being around you, we spend most our time together anyway, and I know thanks to Frankie that everyone at work think's we'll end up together anyway" That made Maura laugh, of course everyone would think that.

"Jane, I've told you how I feel, and you've told me that the idea of being with me doesn't scare you…" Maura trailed off and looked at Jane, hoping she would catch where she was going with this. Jane did know where Maura was going and she smiled softly at her and leant over to her and gently pressed her lip's to Maura's.

Maura's head when all whoosh-y when Jane's lips touched hers, it was slow and cautious at first, but when Maura leaned into the kiss, Jane became more confidant and slowly wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and pulled her closer to her.

Maura was more than happy to get closer to Jane, but she knew that if it went too far they would regret it so when it became evident that there was a need for oxygen Maura pulled back to look at a clearly upset Jane at the loss of contact. Maura smiled softly and pecked Jane's lips gently and looked at her. "What does this mean?"

Jane considered the question for a moment, she knew that she had been developing feelings for Maura for a while, and she knew now that she enjoyed kissing her, very much. After another moment Jane smiled and looked at Maura. "How about, we take this slowly and see how things go?"

Maura looked at Jane and nodded. "that sound's good to me Jane. What about telling people?" Jane thought then looked at Maura and smiled again, only Maura could make her smile like a fool, but she didn't mind one bit.

"How about this, if they figure it out and ask, we tell them that we're seeing each other, other than then we wait a while, see where this is going then start telling people? Unless you want to just tell people that we're seeing each other, I don't care if people know or not, it's our lives and we can do what we want" Jane smirked and added a wink to the end of the sentence.

Maura smiled and leaned forward, kissing Jane gently then she looked into her eyes. "I like your idea, we tell them if they figure it out." Maura nodded then blushed and looked at Jane. "does this mean your my girlfriend now?" She tilted her head to the side, hoping Jane would say yes.

Jane responded to that question by pulling Maura close to her and kissing her deeply, slowly laying back on the couch and pulling Maura on top of her, she gently trailed kisses along Maura's jaw and up to her left ear and whispered very softly. "Yes." Before making her way back to those lips that she so craved now after tasting them, she realized she never wanted to stop.


	2. Is There Any Justice?

Jane woke the next morning to the smell of coffee being made which made her smile at first, till she realized that there was still the weight of Maura laying on top of her, so who was making coffee? That's when she realized it had to be her ma.

Gently Jane woke Maura up and smiled softly at her, as they both sat up. Jane looked over the back of the couch to see her ma in the kitchen making coffee and pancakes for them; she rolled her eyes, stretched then stood up.

"Finally!" Came Angela's voice from the kitchen, she had turned around just in time to see Jane stand up. "Your both awake" She smiled and poured them both a cup of coffee and put their pancakes on a plate for them then set them on the island as they walked over.

Maura blushed then smiled at Angela. "Good morning Angela." She said politely, and sat down on the stool before taking a bite of her pancakes, Jane did the same then looked at her ma.

"Not to be rude Ma, but what are you doing here?" She asked, then took a sip of her coffee while looking at her ma, she knew she was normally at Maura's so it wasn't that strange that she was there now, but Jane didn't care, it was too early for her to see Angela.

Angela looked at Jane and smiled. "Maura and I normally have breakfast together, I didn't expect to find you here though Janie." Jane mumbled something to that but had her mouth full so neither Angela or Maura understood what she said. "What are you doing here Jane?" Angela questioned.

Jane shrugged and looked at her ma. "Maura asked if I would stay over, so I did." Jane stated then took a sip of her coffee and finished her pancakes. Angela watched both the girl's for a while then took Jane's plate once she had finished and put it in the dish washer.

"So why were you both asleep on the couch and not in bed?" Jane knew her ma wouldn't give up so she glanced at Maura, who had blushed again. _Cute._ Jane thought, then looked at her ma.

"Well, see that's Maura's fault, we were watching Friends with benefit's and she fell asleep, when I went to move so I could put her in bed she held on to me and used me as a pillow." Jane finished her coffee and watched as Maura's cheek's got considerably redder.

"You weren't complaining last night Jane." Maura stated which caused her ma to raise her eye brow at the girl's then grin like the Cheshire cat. Jane looked at Maura and shrugged again.

"Don't think this gets you out of giving me grandbabies Jane." Her ma said then took Maura's plate and both the mug's, turning her back to the girl's to put the stuff in the dish washer. She turned back to see the shocked look on both girl's face's. "What? Just because you are both together now, I still want grandbabies from you Jane."

Maura looked down and muttered something about having to feed Bass, before getting up to go find him, leaving Jane with her ma. "Really Ma? Really? And how did you know any way?" Jane was confused, were they being that obvious? If so then it wouldn't take long for everyone to figure it out.

"I'm your mother Jane, I know these things." Just then Jane's phone then Maura's went off. "Don't think were finished young lady, I still want to take to both you and Maura about this" Jane rolled her eyes, picked up her phone and stepped out of the kitchen to answer her phone.

Half an hour later Angela was gone and Maura and Jane were heading to the station. Jane picked up on how quite Maura was being and glanced over at her. "Maur, I'm sorry about my Ma, she doesn't think." Maura looked over at Jane and shook her head.

"It's okay Jane, I understand really I do. I'm not upset by what your mother said, it's just this case…" Maura looked down at her hands in her lap as she trailed off. Jane took one of her hands off the wheel and reached over to place it on Maura's knee.

"We'll find Marisol and Dimitri, Maur. I promise we will." Jane pulled up to the station and got out the car then waited for Maura. They walked in silence till they got to the elevator. Jane pushed the down button; she already knew that Frost, Korsak and Frankie were in the morgue.

Jane turned to Maura and looked into her eyes. "I know this case is hard Maur, but we will get through it." Jane gave her a quick peck on the cheek before the elevator got there. They road down to the morgue, Jane holding Maura's hand the whole time till the door's opened.

They stepped out and as Jane had thought all the boys were already there, she looked into the autopsy room, which now held two small bodies. Turns out Eva wasn't an only child, she had a twin sister, Vasalissa Latiner. Now they were both dead and their lives had been ripped from them.

Jane took a deep breath, squeezed Maura's hand gently then stepped out of the elevator after letting Maura's hand go, she didn't care if the guy's knew about them, but she would rather they found out after this case had been solved.

Maura smiled slightly at Jane before leaving the elevator with her and walking over to where the boy's stood. "She was found this morning. Two houses from where we found Eva." Korsak stated before looking at Maura and Jane, he could see the pain eched in both their faces and gently gave them each a hug.

"I'll have the autopsy done in a few hours, but from the evidence I can see, she suffered the same fate as Eva did." Maura walked over to the table as she spoke getting ready to do the autopsy. _We need to find these monsters._ Maura's eyes never once left the small girl's face, she looked so peaceful, like she was just sleeping, but Maura knew this wasn't the case, but oh she wished it was.

Jane walked over and put her hand on Maura's sholder gently. "We will find them Maur. Trust me that we will, we won't stop till Marisol and Dimitri are found." Korsak rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat slightly.

"Maura, are you sure you want to work on this case? Given the fact that you know one of the people that have done this to these children?" It was affair statement and Maura knew it, and the was Korsak had said it, she knew she had the option to leave this case and no one would think worse of her for it, but she wanted to help these children, and she did not want Pike to give false information that could set the detectives back.

"Thank you for your concern Vince, but I would very much like to stay on this case, I want to help these children and I would not like Pike to give any false information that might set you back in catching the monsters that did this to these children." She turned to look at everyone. "Plus, I might be able to help." She looked directly at Jane. "After we fell asleep last night I had a dream, actually it was more like a memory, I remember something Marisol said to me once about her parent's and how, even though they had sent her away, and she hated them for that, she was glad to get away from the abuse."

Jane had taken a step towards Maura as she spoke but never said a word and neither did Frost, Korsak or Frankie. "Marisol once showed me that she had burn's on the soles of her feet, I believe that she had been abused by both her parent's and there for in her mind what she did to Eva and Vasalissa wasn't cruel, it was the way that children were meant to be treated." Maura paused again and look down slightly, took a deep breath then looked back up at everyone.

"I believe that Marisol has a psychological disorder, and I would very much like to analyse her, to see if she understood that what she did to her children was not the right way to treat a child, or if she is too far gone to understand what she has done is wrong." Maura looked at everyone and then directly at Jane again and let her know that there was no way that she wanted to leave this case. Jane just nodded and smiled sadly at her, but she understood why Maura didn't want to leave the case.

**I know this chapter is shorter than the last one, but I want to make sure this is done right and at the moment I have so many ideas in my head that I want to get the right one and everything! Please keep reading and reviews are always welcome **


	3. Finally out in the open

Jane, Korsak and Frost had finally been able to locate and pick up Marisol and Dimitri. It had been hard and after a long pursuit Jane had tackled Marisol to the ground as Frost tackled Dimitri. After getting them to the station they were read their right's and put in different interrogation rooms. Maura had insisted that she be allowed to sit in on Marisol as she hoped to understand how a mother could willingly kill her own children.

Jane and Maura entered the room and Marisol glanced up at them, with a smirk on her face, she didn't show any remorse for what she had done, but Maura couldn't be sure of that till she had conducted her analysis of her to determine if she did in fact have a psychological disorder or not.

"I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli and this is Doctor Maura Isles." Jane stated firmly and watched at Marisol slowly turned her head and looked directly at Maura. It sent a shiver down both the women's back's as Marisol's eye's poured into Maura's eyes, but Maura wasn't one to back down, and she held her stare, not once blinking or looking away from the woman that sat in front of her, it was hard to remember that the woman that sat there had once been someone she considered a friend.

"Maura Isles? It's been a long time no see Maur." She smirked, she knew full well that she was making Jane at least uncomfortable, but Maura, she had always been hard to read and right now, she was even harder to read. "I can't believe I haven't seen you since Boarding school." She laughed slightly and nodded her head slightly. "You haven't changed one bit Maur, I can tell your still uncomfortable with the living just as you were back then, always more fascinated in death than life." This time when she laughed it made both Maura and Jane physically shudder.

"I might not have changed 'Isol, but you my friend, have." Maura used her old nickname for Marisol and saw how it affected her, it was almost like the girl she had once known came to the surface, but was quickly dismissed.

Jane was surprised when she heard Maura use a quite obvious nickname for Marisol; she never thought Maura would be one to like using nickname's, even though she knew Maura wanted a nickname better than Poindexter. Jane mentally shook her head, now was not the time to try and think of a nice nickname for Maura, it was time to understand how Marisol could be okay with murdering her children and then try and get on with her life.

It was an hour later and finally they had a confession, Marisol had admitted that she murdered Eva and Vasalissa, she told Jane and Maura how the girl's had been playing and laughing, even after she told them to sit quietly as she had a hangover. But when the girl's continued to make noise she lost it, she first grabbed Eva, just as Dimitri walked into the room.

Seeing the look in Marisol's eye's Dimitri grabbed Vasalissa and started hitting her just as Marisol was hitting Eva. After the girls were battered and bruised, but still alive, Dimitri had insinuated the rape of them, forcing himself on Vasalissa as Marisol watched then forced herself to do the same to Eva.

Before long they realized that the girl's weren't moving and checked to see if they had pulses, when they found that they didn't, let left Eva in an abandoned house, or what they thought was abandoned and hoped that by the time she was found, if she ever was, there wasn't enough evidence to prove what happened to her.

They planned the same with Vasalissa but caught wind that Eva had been found, in a state of panic they fled, leaving Vasalissa in the house that they owned, they had tried to get on board a plane but were stopped when they were recognised, they knew then that they weren't going to get away with it.

Dimitri was sentenced to two life sentences in jail, and Marisol was placed in a mental home, awaiting trial to see if she was mentally stable to go to jail or if it was best to have her stay in the mental home where she would get the treatment she needed to finally go on trial again to then see if she was stable to go to jail, if she was stable she would serve two life sentences the same as Dimitri.

Jane got in contact with Marisol's older sister, Katara and the funeral arrangements were made for the little girl's, Katara recognised Maura from some photo's she had seen and said she and the detective's that had helped put Dimitri behind bars and her sister somewhere to get help, were welcome to the service to say goodbye to the girl's if they wished.

Jane, Frost, Korsak, Maura and Frankie were heading to the Robber for drink's to celebrate closing the case. They ordered their drink's and sat at their booth, Frost and Korsak on one side, Maura and Jane at the other and Frankie on a chair at the end of the table. "To Eva and Vasalissa." Jane said as she held up her bottle of beer. Everyone repeated the word's before taking a drink.

After another drink, Maura and Jane looked at each other, they wanted everyone to know, and Maura didn't care what they thought of her, but she knew Jane did, even if she said she didn't, Jane needed everyone to be okay with who she was and who she was with, because the thought of her friend's hating her, hurt her.

Once they finished their drink and were about to order another Jane spoke up, grabbing Maura's hand under the table. "Guy, I… we…" She gestured between herself and Maura. "Have something to say…" Jane took a deep breath before she let it out. "I and Maura are dating." There was a long pause and Jane wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, until she saw the smiles creeping onto Frost and Korsak's faces, she knew then that they were okay with it.

"Finally!" Frost practically shouted. "Honestly Jane, we thought you would have made a move month's, even years ago, we were all surprised you guys weren't already dating." He laughed and Korsak just nodded. As happy as Jane was that Frost and Korsak were okay with Jane and Maura being a thing, Frankie had yet to say anything, she slowly looked at Frankie and her heart broke.

Frankie couldn't believe what he was hearing; his big sister was a dyke. He shook his head slightly and watched as Frost and Korsak made jokes about Maura and Jane being together, but he was disgusted by it, it wasn't right or natural, girls belonged with boys, not other girls.

"Frankie…" his name was just a whisper as it left Jane's lips and then Frost, Korsak and Maura were looking at him along with the pained look Jane was giving him. He just stood and shook his head, before turning to walk out, and in that moment, Jane felt absolutely heart broken, her little brother had always been there for her. Never once had he ever not been, but now, now he had walked away from her after she finally admitted to her friends who she was, she was sure Frankie would be okay with it, just like her ma had, but she had been wrong.

She didn't realize she had started crying till she was being ushered out of the Robber by Maura, Frost and Korsak. They lead her down the road slightly so they could take her to the alley so no one else would see the ever strong Detective Rizzoli break down in tears. Suddenly there were three pairs of arms around her, holding her, keeping her steady and showing her that it didn't matter to them who she was with, they all loved her.

After about five minutes of crying, Jane pulled back and wiped her eyes and looked at all three of her friend's stood in front of her. "A word to anyone about me crying and I swear I will make your lives living hell." She coughed the scared look on Maura's face and laughed slightly. "I didn't mean you Maur, just them" She nodded to Frost and Korsak. "Plus, being a detective dating a medical doctor, I'm sure between us, we would kill you both and your bodies would never be found and we would never be suspected." Jane smirked and then laughed.

Korsak laughed and nodded. "Damn right you could Rizzoli." He smiled softly then put his hand gently on her arm. "He'll come around Jane, he's your brother, and he loves you." Jane just nodded at his remark then sighed softly.

"All I want to do right now is go home." The guy's nodded and smiled at her and Maura before leaving, knowing full well that the doctor would get Jane home safely. Jane and Maura walked silently over to Jane's car and got in.

"You can stay at mine if you want Jane…" Maura let Jane decided, she knew Jane might want to be alone, but she was letting her know that she was there for her if she needed her to be. Jane just nodded her reply and silently started the car, heading to Maura's house.

Once they got to Maura's they went and sat on the couch for a while, before Maura got up and got Jane a beer and her a glass of wine. She bought it back to the couch and handed Jane the beer, just then they heard the back door open and Angela made her way into Maura's home, she looked angry at first, but the sight of her girl's sat in silence on the couch, her heart melted.

"Oh Janie, I just got off the phone with Frankie, I can't believe he reacted that way." It was time's like this that Jane was okay with her mother's over protective nature, she slowly got up, followed by Maura and made her way into the kitchen where her mother's arms were holding her in an instance, but right then Jane didn't care.

Angela held her daughter for a while before pulling back to look at her. "How could he Ma? He's always been there for me, I know that he's my little brother and it's meant to be the other way around, I'm meant to always be there for him and I am, but how could he turn his back on me?" It shocked both Angela and Maura at how broken Jane sounded over the apparent loss of her little brother.

Maura's hand instinctively found Jane's and held on to her as Angela sighed softly and looked at her. "He phoned me and told me, he said it was a shock and he shouldn't have acted the way he did…" She looked into Jane's eyes. "But honey, he told me that he was okay with you being with Maura, in the end he realized that if you're happy, then he has no right to not want you to be."

Jane glanced at Maura and smiled softly, even though she was speaking to her ma she continued to look at Maura. "I am happy Ma, really really happy" She smiled softly and then looked at Angela. "I just hope Frankie will come talk to me soon, I need my little brother to be okay with this, he's never not had my back in anything Ma."

Angela nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead then looked at her. "He will baby, he will." She smiled then looked at Maura. "I'll leave you alone now, I just wanted you to know that Frankie is going to be okay with this and if he's not, he has me to deal with." She gave her daughter one last kiss before she left the house. Jane sighed softly and sat at the island in Maura's kitchen as she went and locked up the house then walked back to Jane.

"Your mother is right Jane; Frankie will be okay with this." Jane nodded and smiled at Maura before kissing her gently, she wanted her brother to be okay with her and Maura, but even if he wasn't, it didn't change the way she felt about Maura and it never would. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and pulled her closer to her, and rested her forehead against Maura's.

"I love you Maura, more than I thought possible, and I promise you I always will." Jane smiled softly and kissed Maura again, the kiss was soft and gently, as Jane tried to show Maura through that kiss just how much she loved her and how much she meant it when she said she always will. Slowly Jane pulled back and looked into Maura's eyes.

"I love you too Jane." Maura kissed her again then smiled. "How about we finish our drinks then go get ready for bed? After all, we have a funeral to attend to tomorrow." They sighed in sad realization of what tomorrow held for them.


	4. Your supposed to love me no matter what

Jane and Maura were sat at the front of the church, Marisol and Dimitri had been allowed to go to the funeral, under supervision, as a precaution Frankie, Frost and Korsak were also at the funeral.

They waited for the precision to start, Marisol was sat between Jane and Maura and Dimitri was to Jane's left, they both showed no remorse at the fact that they were about to bury their three year old daughters.

It made Jane sick to her stomach to see that they looked… Happy at what they had done, they took pride in knowing they were the reason the girl's would never grow up and be happy, Jane could see it in their eye's, in Dimitri's more than in Marisol's and she wondered for a moment if she felt sorry for what she had done to those beautiful girl's, but as soon as she thought that the look left Marisol's eyes.

The whole thing went in a blur for Maura, she didn't really think that the woman next to her was the girl she had been at school with, but she knew it was and that scared her more than anything, but she would never tell anyone this.

They walked out to the cemetery to place the girl's in the ground, Marisol and Dimitri both had to wear cuffs and were to be watched at all times, they both stepped forward and let a handful of dirt fall onto both the small coffin's before stepping back beside Jane and Maura.

Jane snuck a glance at Frankie when the whole thing was over and Marisol and Dimitri had been put back into the car to be taken back to jail and the mental home. She was now stood next to Maura and had placed her hand on the small of her back, when she caught the look Frankie gave them, and it broke her heart all over again.

Frankie had told her ma that he was okay with her and Maura, but the look he was giving her now said differently, it was telling her that he was far from okay with it, that he was horrified at the notion of her and Maura being a couple, it broke her heart, her baby brother hated who she was.

Half an hour later found everyone, including Frankie, at the Dirty Robber, Maura and Jane were sat next to each other, across from them was Frost and Korsak and Frankie was sat at the end of the table, he was hardly looking at his sister and Maura.

After a while Jane had had enough, she sighed and looked at Frankie.

"You know, if you have a problem Frankie, you can just leave." She took a mouthful of her beer and scowled at him, she was fed up of him treating her like this, it wasn't her fault she had fallen in love, and she wasn't about to change the fact that she was with Maura, just to please her brother.

Frankie looked up from his beer and glanced at his sister, but his eye's soon landed on the two hand's that were intertwined on the table and he fround then looked back at Jane.

"It's not right…" He shook his head before continuing. "You and Maura, it's not right, and you know that, you grew up in a Catholic family, you know that your relationship…" His face scrunched up at saying that word out loud. "With her is wrong." He finished speaking and took a swig of his beer again.

Jane was fuming, and had it not been for Maura's hand in hers she would have gotten up and punched her brother square in the face.

"You don't get to tell me if it's right or wrong Frankie, I lo…" She was cut off by Frankie shaking his head.

"Don't. You don't love her, you can't, this is wrong and you know it" She shook his head again then glared at his sister. "You can't say you love her, because you don't love her, how can you? You're a woman and so is she, so you CAN'T love each other."

This time it wasn't Jane who answered it was Maura.

"Your wrong Frankie, just because we are both women doesn't mean we can't love each other." Maura looked over at Jane, who looked like she was about to take her gun out and shoot her little brother.

"You have no idea how much I love her Frankie, it might have taken me a long time to see that, but now I do and I'm NOT letting that go, I love her more than anything!" Jane was so angry that she just shook her head before continuing. "You wanna know when I realized I loved her Frankie, it was when Doyle took her from the morgue, when she phoned me I said, before I even knew who it was, that I'd get ANYTHING to have her back safely. I knew then that I loved her more than in a friend way, but I didn't want to risk our friendship."

Jane paused to take a swig of her drink; no one spoke, knowing Jane had more to say.

"I didn't want to tell Maura in case she didn't feel the same and I would lose my best friend…" She chuckled slightly then continued. "And you know what, despite everything Hoyt did to me, he realized I loved her as well, she always went for couple's right, until me, but the last time we saw each other, he didn't just go after me, he went after her as well, I was fine… Okay not fine, but I could put up with him targeting me, hurting me, threating me, but the moment he hurt Maura, he was dead."

Jane finally stopped speaking never once having taken her eyes off her brother, she then realized that everyone else was silent she quickly looked around at everyone else, Frost and Korsak had huge grin's on their faces and Maura had tears in her eyes, Jane looked back at Frankie and she saw that he had nothing but hate in his eyes.

"You don't love her, you can't, it's wrong and it's sick."

At this Jane stood up, and so did Maura, they had both heard enough, and without having to say a word to each other, they both slipped out of the booth, Jane stopped and looked at her brother.

"You know, I was prepared for Ma to hate me, but she doesn't, I'm prepared for Pop to hate me, I know Tommy will hate me, but you, I never expected the one family member that has always been there for me, that has followed me through everything, I never expected him to hate me, the man that sit's there…" She gestured to Frankie. "He isn't the little brother I grew up with, he isn't the little brother that always had my back, he isn't the little brother that pulled pranks on people with me, the man sat there, I don't know who he is, because I know that my little brother would never hate me for loving someone, no matter who they are."

With that Jane lead Maura away from the booth, she just heard Korsak and Frost telling Frankie that he was being harsh to his sister, she then heard their footsteps behind her and as she left, she held the door, knowing they were behind her.

_**A/N **_

_**I know it's short and I'm sorry for that, but I promise the next chapter will be bigger! Also I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and I hope that people continue to follow this story! **_


	5. Seeing the light, finally

_**A/N I would just like to say that I love the reviews and thank you to Gatefan1who pointed out that my grammar isn't the best, I know it's not, English was never my strong spot at school, and I don't have a beta to make sure everything is correct before I post my story, so all mistakes are on me. **_

Two days. It had been two day's since Maura, Jane, Frost and Korsak had left Frankie alone in the Robber. Two days of hateful look's from her brother. Two days Frost and Korsak had to stop Jane from shooting her brother in the bull pen. For two day's every time Jane and Frankie spoke to each other, Frost and Korsak were flanking her, and if Maura was around she held tightly to Jane's hand, to make sure she didn't kill her brother.

Jane and Maura were in the Café with the bunny pancakes Angela had made them and a cup of coffee each, they sat in silence until Angela walked over to them and pulled a chair up to sit with them.

"I want you to come to Sunday lunch tomorrow, I don't care if we all have to pull you and your brother apart, I want you all there, your Pop and Tommy have been invited as well." With that Angela got up and walked over, taking the empty coffee cups with her.

Jane groaned and finished her food then sat back in her seat. "Tomorrow is going to be hell." She rubbed her face then looked at Maura and smiled softly. "But maybe it won't be so bad knowing you'll be there with me, and able to stop me turning your home into a murder scene." Jane smiled as Maura giggled slightly.

"I would be grateful if I didn't have to do an autopsy on my girlfriend's brother's body while she's being arrested for killing him." She giggled then shook her head. "And think of the mess it would cause, my poor house." She looked at Jane and giggled again before getting up and taking Jane's hand.

Jane and Maura shared a quick kiss before parting, there wasn't a case yet but there was a lot of paper work involving the Latiner case. Jane groaned and put her head in her hands. "I hate paper work." Frost and Korsak laughed.

"Why don't you go get your doctor Janie and go home, me and Frost can handle paper work, and I'm sure you would rather be with her than here." Jane looked up at Korsak and smiled softly at him.

"Thanks old man, and don't call me Janie." With that she grabbed her blazer off the back of her chair and headed down to the morgue to pick up her girlfriend. She was surprised when she got to the morgue and through the window saw Frankie stood there yelling at Maura, with that she picked up her pace and ran into the office just in time to hear Frankie.

"…You and Jane are wrong, you'll never work, your just an experiment to her, she'll leave you the moment Casey gets back and you know it. She doesn't love you, she's using you to fill the time till she can have the one she really want's, your smart Doc, tell me you haven't already though of this." Frankie smirked and turned to leave, that's when it hit him, literally, Jane had heard everything her brother just said to Maura and when he turned around she couldn't stop herself from punching him square in the face, and by the sound it made she was sure she had broken his nose.

"Don't you EVER say anything like that to Maura again, you got that?" He didn't have time to answer as Jane pulled him up by his collar and threw him out of Maura's office before turning her attention to her girlfriend who was now sat on her couch crying.

Jane was immediately next to Maura and pulled her into her arms, they sat there for a while, Jane just let Maura cry, knowing that what Frankie had said had really hurt her. It wasn't long till Maura looked up from Jane's now tear stained shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"What Frankie said… It's not true, is it Jane? You're not using me just because you can't be with Casey, right?" Jane looked into her girlfriend's broken looking eyes and pulled her closer to her.

"No, Maur it's not true, I would never do that to you, I swear I wouldn't." Jane pulled back and looked into Maura's eyes. "I love you Maura, more than I have ever loved anyone else, and it scares me, but I would never ever hurt you, or use you, I promise you Maura, I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me." She paused for a moment. "I won't leave you, but if you ever decide I'm not what you want, I won't stop you from leaving, I want you to be happy Maura, that's all I've ever wanted."

Maura sighed and put her head back on Jane's shoulder before whispering. "I won't let you get away Jane, I love you too, I don't want to be without you, but I don't want…" Maura struggled for the right words. "I don't want you to…" Maura sighed and scrunched her face up then looked up at Jane. "Just because I don't want to be without you, I won't stop you if you realize that Casey is who you really want to be with, I know you and him have a past and if you still have feeling's for him, and want to be with him, then I won't stop you, even though you've told me you won't leave me, I just want you to know that you don't have to stay with me just because you don't want to hurt me…"

Jane listened to everything Maura had to say then turned to look at her. "Maura, I love you, not Casey, yes I thought I did at one point, but I've realized that it's never going to work with him, I haven't had feeling's for him since I realized I love you, and that's not going to change, if he comes back I'll let him know that I'm yours now, not his."

Jane looked into Maura's eyes and smiled softly. "I know we've only been together a few days, but Maura, I love you, I'm not going to leave you, please believe me when I say I love you and only you, nothing Frankie said is true, I'm not going to leave you for Casey, I'm not using you as an experiment, and I'm not filling time till Casey come's back. Come on; let's get you home, we have to deal with Frankie and my Ma tomorrow anyway." Jane smiled slightly before getting up and offering her hand to Maura.

Maura took Jane's hand and smiled; she wiped her eyes then grabbed her coat and bag. Jane led them up to the bull pen and groaned when she saw Frankie with his nose now sorted out, sitting with a smug smirk on his face, he clearly thought he had succeeded in breaking her and Maura up.

Jane let go of Maura's hand and walked right up to Frankie, with a fierce look in her eyes. "If you think you can talk to Maura that way, you have another thing coming, you're lucky I didn't break anything apart from your nose little brother, the next time you won't be so lucky, you might not think me and Maura are right, but that does NOT give you the right to tell her I'm using her and just waiting for Casey to come back because that is NOT true!" By the end she was fuming, Frost and Korsak saw this and both had a hand on one of Jane's shoulder's to stop her from breaking more of Frankie's bones.

"I think you better leave Frankie." Korsak stated from behind Jane, he could see her fists about ready to give him another right hook. "And if I was you, I would stop harassing the good doctor here, before it's your homicide we're investigating." Frankie glared at him then huffed and got up; he walked past Maura then stopped to turn to her.

"You know I'm right, and she's lying when she says she loves you, you'll see, the moment Casey is back in town, she'll be all over him like a love sick teenager an-" Frankie never got to finish what he was saying because Frost and Korsak had made the mistake of letting Jane go, and she was suddenly on top of him, hitting him over and over without caring who saw her, she wasn't going to let him talk to Maura that way.

It took Frost, Korsak and a few other guy's to get Jane off of Frankie before she really did kill him, Maura, being the kind hearted person she was immediately went to see if Jane had done any real damage to Frankie, but was surprised when he moved away from her and glared.

"I don't need some dyke doctor of the dead making sure I'm good." Frankie spat out at her and she just looked at him, before getting up and going over to Jane, who had some cuts on her knuckles, but was otherwise okay, without saying a word she took Jane's hand and walked out to her car.

They drove in silence for a while before Jane spoke up.

"I'm sorry Maur. I couldn't let him talk to you like that." Jane shook her head and sighed, before closing her eyes. When Maura still hadn't said anything Jane opened her eyes and looked over at her. Jane saw the tear's running down Maura's face and sat up and looked at her. "Maur? Baby what's wrong?" Maura just shook her head as they pulled up to her house.

They got out the car and Jane had her arm's instantly around Maura, pulling her close to her. "Baby, what's wrong?" Maura sniffed and looked up at Jane.

"No one has ever done that for me before; no one has ever stood up for me before." Jane could see the tears in Maura eyes and she smiled softly at her before kissing her softly.

"I'll always stand up for you Maura, I love you and that's not going to change just because my brother doesn't like the idea of us. I thought he would get over it, but clearly he can't and he's always going to have a problem with us, but I don't care, I love you and you're all that matter's to me." Jane smiled and kissed her again, just as the front door of Maura's house opened.

"JANE!" Jane looked over Maura's head and saw her ma stood in the door way. "Why am I getting a phone call from the hospital saying Frankie was beaten up?!" Of course her ma would find out about that, Jane just rolled her eyes and went to speak but Maura beat her to it.

"Because Jane beat him up; he was being disrespectful to my relationship with her." Maura stated and then looked at Jane and smiled softly before looking back at Angela. "Frankie kept telling me that Jane didn't love me, and that I was just someone to pass the time until Casey was available again. He kept telling me that I and Jane weren't going to work out."

Angela stood in the door way with her mouth open looking at her girl's then shook her head. "I'm going to kill your brother." Jane just laughed at that and smiled at her ma. "What? What's funny Jane?" Jane shook her head then stepped away from Maura and put her hand on her ma's shoulder.

"You've never really stood up for me like that, Frankie and Tommy could never do any wrong to you, but I always could, it's just nice that for once you're on my side and not taking the boy's side for once." Jane smiled then was suddenly in her ma's arms. "Ugh, that didn't mean you could hug me ma, let me go!"

Maura smiled watching the interaction between mother and daughter, she had never had that but since meeting Jane she had felt like she had a family, Angela had become like a mother to her and Tommy and Frankie were like brother's, or at least they had been before she and Jane had gotten together, but now she wasn't so sure Tommy and Frankie would accept her, Frankie had shown that he didn't, she felt tears in her eyes and smiled softly.

Jane wriggled free of her ma and turned to look at Maura again, she smiled softly and pulled Maura close to her and hugged her close, she was the only one Jane felt comfortable hugging.

"Let's go inside Maur." She looked at her ma then tossed her keys to her. "Take my car to go see Frankie." She then walked past her ma with Maura and went to the kitchen, letting Maura go to get a beer and a glass of wine for Maura, and then smiled softly at her.

"He'll come around Janie, you know he will." Angela's voice made Jane jump; she was sure that she had left already; Jane just shook her head and rolled her eyes then took a swig of her beer before answering her ma.

"No, I don't think he will Ma, Frankie isn't okay with this, and as much as I love him and want him to be okay with me and Maura, I can see that he's not, maybe one day he will be, but for now, he hates the idea that me and Maura are happy together, but he's going to have to tolerate it, because I'm not going to give him what he wants, I'm not going to leave Maura because Frankie doesn't think it's right."

Angela smiled at her daughter then walked out of the house, she was proud of Jane, for standing up for something she wanted so badly, for standing up to her brother, the one person she had always been close with and told everything to, Frankie had a lot of growing up to do and Angela knew that and so did Jane, but right now, she was just happy that her baby girl was happy.

Jane smiled at Maura as they sat down on the couch, and put a film on. Maura was snuggled up against Jane's side her head resting on Jane's shoulder, as Jane had her arm around Maura's shoulders and her hand resting gently on Maura's hip.

It was late when the film finally finished and Maura had fallen asleep, as much as Jane loved watching Maura sleep, she would rather not spend another night on the couch, so she gently shook Maura's shoulder, knowing that if she tried to move her with her still asleep it wouldn't work.

"Maura, sweetie, let's get you to bed." Maura grumbled something and sleepily opened her eyes and looked at Jane and nodded. Jane smiled and stood up then helped Maura up and led her to her room; she pulled the covers back while Maura changed for bed in the bathroom. Jane helped Maura into bed then smiled softly at her. "I'll let you get some sleep baby, I love you."

Jane went to leave but was stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist and looked down to see Maura looking at her. "Stay." It was one small whispered word, but that was all Jane needed to melt to what Maura wanted, she nodded and went to the guest bedroom where she knew a pair of her sweat's and old BPD t-shirt was, she changed quickly then went back to Maura and slipped into the other side of the bed.

Maura instantly snuggled closer to Jane; she buried her head in Jane's neck and wrapped her arm around Jane's waist. Jane smiled and pulled Maura closer to her, she loved having Maura in her arms and she would do anything and everything she could to prove to Maura that no matter what, she would never stop loving her. They both fell asleep peacefully, for the first time in a while Jane had a dream less sleep, holding Maura she forgot everything that Frankie had said and the fact that she would be seeing him tomorrow at dinner.

Maura woke to an empty bed and panicked till she heard Jane cursing in the kitchen , Maura giggled and figured Jane was trying to work the coffee machine she had, she pulled on her robe and walked down to the kitchen, she giggled again as she saw Jane covered in coffee, trying to scoop it back up. She walked up behind Jane and wrapped her arms around her.

"Leave it Jane, I'll make coffee, you start some breakfast, there's eggs and bacon in the fridge if you would like." She smiled as Jane turned to look at her, Maura giggled again and gave Jane a peck on the cheek before removing herself from Jane and working on clearing up the mess she had made and got the coffee going.

Once everything was cleared up and breakfast was cooked, coffee was made, Jane and Maura were sat eating their breakfast when Angela came in the door and smiled at them, she sat down opposite the girl's.

"You're both still coming for dinner right?" Jane groaned when she remembered that they were meant to be having dinner with her family today, she just knew this was going to go badly. Maura reached over and took Jane's hand, silently telling her that they didn't have to go, but if they did, she was going to be right next to Jane.

Jane sighed and nodded. "Yes, we'll be there, but I swear if anyone make's a bad comment I won't hesitate to hit them, I don't care if they don't like me and Maura being together, but I won't stand for them making the kind of remark's Frankie has been making." Angela just nodded, she knew that Jane would do anything to defend her and Maura's love, and as much as Angela would prefer dinner not to end with her daughter putting one of her son's or husband in the hospital, she knew better than to step in the path of an angry Jane, that was like trying to stop a bomb going off when all you had was a stick to poke it with.

"Just try to be nice to them Janie, you know they love you, no matter what." Angela gave Jane a kiss on the cheek then left, letting Maura and Jane finish their breakfast. Jane sighed as she cleared the plates away once they were finished, once again Maura came to stand behind Jane and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist.

"You know we don't have to go Jane, I'm sure your mother would understand." Maura stated as Jane finished washing the dishes, slowly Jane turned to look at Maura.

"As much as I would rather spend the day alone with you, I kind of want to know what Tommy and Pop think of our relationship." Maura just nodded, she knew it was important to Jane to know how her family really was going to react to her relationship with her, but she also knew that Jane wanted to know if she had lost everyone in her family other than her ma.

Maura had never had the relationship with her parent's as Jane has with her, so she didn't fully understand the importance behind telling them, but she did understand that for her and Jane to move forward with their relationship, Jane had to do this.

Maura lent up and gave Jane a soft kiss. "I suggest we go and get ready, it's already 11:30am, and I'm sure your mother would love it if she could get started early." Jane nodded and kissed Maura once more before heading upstairs, Maura hot on her heals.

Jane went to the guestroom as that was where some of her clothes were, she smiled softly when she heard soft humming coming from the bathroom in Maura's room. Jane grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom of the guestroom, taking a quick shower then getting dressed. Fifteen minutes later Jane was downstairs, letting her mother in.

Maura finally joined Jane and Angela in the kitchen, Jane was already being hit with a spoon because she was trying to eat everything instead of help, Maura offered to help, Angela thanked her and told Jane to get a beer and put the game on, which she did, leaving Maura and her ma in the kitchen to get on with dinner.

Finally dinner was ready and Frankie, Tommy and Frank Sr. showed up, Frankie had yet to say a word to Jane or Maura, and Tommy was openly flirting with Maura, which was pissing Jane off, but she knew to wait till after dinner before saying anything, that way there was less likely to be food thrown or cutlery used as weapons.

There was idle chatter as they ate dinner, Jane and Maura got death glares from Frankie and Tommy and Frank Sr. didn't notice, Angela did but knew not to say anything so she just glared at her eldest son. Once everyone had finished eating, Maura and Jane looked at each other before turning back to everyone else, Angela and Frankie knew what was coming, Angela sat there with a smile on her face, and Frankie looked like he was about to throw up.

"Okay, I don't know how you're going to react to this, because clearly this family has two different kinds of hearts… but Pop, Tommy, I would like you both to know that me and Maura are together, as in seeing each other, dating whatever you wanna call it." It didn't take long to get the reaction's from either of the men sat at the table, Frank Sr. just got up, walked over to Maura and Jane and pulled them both in for a hug. Tommy on the other hand, wasn't to happy about Jane and Maura dating.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you've been a dyke this whole time?" He hadn't said it to either Jane or Maura specifically, but he was looking at them both, Angela got up and clipped him around the head before glaring at him.

"Just because me and Maura are together doesn't mean we're dyke's, as you put it, it just means that we're attracted to each other Tommy." Jane sighed and leaned back in her seat, she was surprised her pop had been okay with her and Maura, but she knew Tommy wasn't going to like it. Tommy shook his head then looked at Frankie and Angela.

"You guy's knew?" He turned to Frankie. "You knew our big sister was some lesbian freak? And you're okay with it?" Frankie nodded when Tommy asked about knowing, but as he went to comment on being okay about it, Jane beat him to it.

"No Tommy, Frankie is far from okay with me and Maura being together, Frankie has it in his head that I'm only using Maura until Casey show's up again, he has been more than happy to try and split us up in the past week since we got together, but just because he's not happy, and just because you're not happy, that I'm with her, isn't going to make me change my mind, hate me all you like little brother, I don't care anymore, I'm happy and…" Jane paused and looked at Maura. "And I hope Maura is as well." Jane smiled and looked back at Tommy.

No one said anything for a while and Jane sighed as she got up and started to clear the plates away, she put the dishes in the sink and leant against it. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked over to see Maura standing next to her, Jane smiled softly at her and turned to face her.

Maura smiled and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist. She gently placed her head on Jane's shoulder and looked up at her. "I am happy Jane." She whispered softly before kissing Jane gently. Tommy happened to walk in at that moment and shook his head.

"If you're going to be some horrible lesbian couple, can you do it when no one else is looking, you know, so as not to make them throw up." He shook his head. "You two are wrong and disgusting, you shouldn't be together." Tommy watched as Jane slowly unwrapped herself from Maura and walked over to him, backing him up against the fridge.

"You know what Thomas, just because you think this is wrong, doesn't actually make it wrong, hell everyone with eye's can see the main reason you hate the idea of me being with Maura is because you've been trying to get in her pants for a long time." Jane smirked slightly and took a step back from her youngest brother.

Tommy looked at both Maura and Jane then turned to leave, he stopped and looked at Frankie has he came into the kitchen. Tommy turned and looked at both the woman, Jane having now moved back to stand beside Maura.

"You know Jane, as much as I don't think you and Maura are right for each other, I'm also a little surprised, how is it that a detective managed to get a loaded medical examiner? Sure Frankie here think's that your just using Maura, but have you ever considered that you're the one being used, it would make a great story at one of your rich parties right Maura? How you managed to string along the clueless detective, just to get your kicks." Tommy laughed then walked past Frankie and out of the kitchen.

Having seen how Tommy was with Maura and Jane he suddenly realized how he had reacted and how it could have hurt the both of them. Frankie stood there for a moment, watching after Tommy then turned to look at both Maura and Jane, he had to admit, as much as he had been very against them together, they did look happy together.

Frankie sighed and went to the fridge, he took out two beer's and opened them, then walked over and silently handed one to Jane, he smiled slightly, almost shyly at his older sister then took a deep breath.

"Jane, Maura, I'm sorry, really I am" He sighed again and looked down at the bottle between his fingers. "I see now just how much of a jerk I've been to the both of you, seeing the way Tommy treated you and knowing that I've been the same, it makes me hate myself." He looked up at his sister who looked shocked, he chuckled slightly. "Look, I know you have no right to forgive me for what I've said, and you have no reason to believe I mean what I say now, but I do Jane, I was an idiot and I can see now how happy Maura makes you."

Jane was shocked at first, Frankie hadn't accepted her and Maura, but now, now he saw what they saw he accepted them? Jane shook her head then closed her eyes for a moment. "Frankie you have to understand that you have been a complete ass to me and Maura over us being together, and what now you expect us to forgive and forget just because you're finally seeing the jackass you have been just because it's now Tommy being the jackass?" Jane shook her head again and looked at Maura.

Maura smiled softly at Jane then turned to Frankie. "I think what Jane is trying to say is, it's going to take time for us to fully believe you Frankie, but, it's nice to know that seeing the way you have been to us thanks to Tommy, has opened your eyes." Maura smiled again and moved away from Jane slightly to put her hand on Frankie's arm.

Jane smiled slightly at Maura and Frankie then took a swig from her beer and looked at them both. "Let's go back out there okay? Tommy can't be too happy that I got the girl he's been after, and now knowing that he's the only one that's hating on us, he's gonna be super pissed."

With that Jane, Maura nd Frankie all walked back out into the living area, Angela decided seeing as Jane wasn't trying to murder Frankie that they had all sorted it out, she smiled softly and put her hand on Frank Sr. leg gently and nodded to the kid's coming out of the kitchen, he smiled with her then moved slightly so Jane could sit next to him, Frankie placed himself next to Jane and Maura stood awkwardly for a moment before Jane rolled her eyes and pulled her down onto her lap.

After everyone was settled, Angela and Frank Sr. holding hand's, Maura relaxed into Jane, with her head on her shoulder while Jane placed her left hand on Maura's hip gently, beer in her right hand, Frankie sat next to them , smiling and Tommy sat huffing in the chair, they watched the game.

Tommy suddenly felt like he wasn't part of this family anymore, everyone was happy and having fun, and he was being left out and ignored. After having to sit through half an hour of everyone laughing and yelling at the TV he decided that he wasn't going to put up with it any more, he grabbed his coat and left through the back door, no one even noticed he was gone.

Walking down the road Tommy groaned and looked around, everywhere he turned he saw happy couple's, and he hated it, all he wanted was to be in love like they all were, trouble was, he had fallen for the one girl he knew he would no longer have a chance with, Maura. He kicked an empty soda can on the ground and stuck his hands in his pockets, it wasn't fair, Jane always got everything she wanted, he never got a chance.

He turned onto his street and looks around, there were plenty of run down building's here, not like where Jane's apartment was, he hated that he was such a let-down in everyone's eyes, he tried to do good, he tried to follow in the footsteps of his older siblings, he tried so hard, but it was harder than he thought to follow in the footsteps of siblings that had made such great lives for themselves, everyone knew them it was Detective Rizzoli, Officer Rizzoli, and the screw up that went to jail.

Tommy got back to his rundown apartment and looked around, he groaned and sat down on the moth eaten couch, and looked at the small TV set that he had, he didn't have a lot to offer, but he wasn't going to be known as the screw up for the rest of his life, he could be better, but first thing's first, he needed to get Maura, that was what he really wanted.

Staying up most of the night Tommy finally had a plan, he would win _HIS _girl, he would get his chance, he would stop living in Jane and Frankie's shadow, he would show Jane and Frankie, and his Ma and Pop and most of all he would show Maura that he was worth her time, he was worth a whole lot more than people gave him credit for just because he had screwed up once… well twice, didn't mean he was going to continue to screw up.

_**A/N so I know it was long awaited, but I had so many ideas I wanted to use, I thought I would go with this one! And hey finally Frankie has seen how happy Maura make's his sister! Yay! Find out what Tommy's plan is in the next chapter :P**_


End file.
